tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DJCrawf/YouTube Tutorials To Help
'Introduction' Hey folks, I'm going to keep this one short because I don't want to bore or make it seem like I'm trying to advertise and what not. So I won't link my channel and tell everyone to subscribe, because to be honest I like making videos, and a few hits are a bonus. So I'll just chuck a link to my video at the bottom of a page that is created relating to it. I understand that all people learn in different ways. I find it easy to read information, others need to see it to understand it. I have a vast knowledge of both Tekkit and Minecraft and I am more than happy to return that knowledge to newer players. So I'm going to make this blog to allow any requests for tutorial videos and/ or matching wiki pages as well, or creating a video on an already written page that imay be hard to comprehend. So just leave a comment with a request and I'll try make the video then write a fully detailed (to the best of my ability) article to match the video tutorial making it easier to learn something a little harder. I will place all my created tutorials on this page for easy reference, and I'll also show how complete they are, what I haven't yet added. Note that this page is also for me as much as anyone else, to remind me what I'm currently working on, and what ideas I have for the future. 'Tutorial Contributions So Far' Automatic Cake Farm This tutorial is my biggest tutorial yet; over 25,000 bytes on this one. This is for those who wish for a fully automated cake production factory. This page is complete. Automatic Chicken Egg Farm This tutorial is for those who wish to automatically create chicken eggs. This page is complete. Automatic Cow Milk Station This tutorial is for those who wish to automatically create buckets of milk at up to speeds of 4 Buckets of Milk per second or 14,440 per hour. Good for automatic EMC. This Page Is Complete. Automatic Extractor System Tutorial This tutorial is for those who wish to automatically process items such as sticky resin into rubber , water cells into coolant cells, etc. This page is complete. Automatic Fertilizer System Tutorial This tutorial is for those who wish to create a fully automated machine to produced fertilizer for use with a Crop-Matron, to partially automate Crop production. This page is complete Automatic Melon or Pumpkin Farm This farm utilizes RedPower2 to automatically farm Melons and Pumpkins. This design is easily extended and has a very flexible and manovreable design. This page is complete Automatic Sugar Cane Farm This tutorial is for automatic production of Sugar Cane and sugar. This page is complete Automatic Wheat Farm Tutorial This tutorial is for those who wish to automatically create wheat at a rate of approximately 1350 wheat per hour. This page is complete. Tutorials Currently Under Construction * 'Tutorials I Intend To Create Next' *Automatic Flax Farm. *Fully automated macerator to furnace system to process ores into dust, then into ingots, then sorted into chests. *Fully automated mob grinder from Spawners *Fully automated quarry sorting system which sorts and organised all possible items a quarry can mine/receive. This would be a good machine to build before the macerator/furnace system above. Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials